Naruto DxD : Shirayuki No Naruto
by Awan YK
Summary: Dia hanyalah seseorang yang menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dimana tidak ada peperangan yang hanya menghasilkan banyak korban. Dia memiliki Sacred Gears yang bernama [Sode No Shirayuki] full sumarry inside
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto DxD : Shirayuki No Naruto**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Tsubaki Shinra**

**Rate:M**

**Genre:Adventure,romance,humor  
(maybe),etc**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dan High school DxD bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto dan Ishibumi Ichie**

**Summary:** Dia hanyalah seseorang yang menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dimana tidak ada perang yang hanya menimbulkan banyak korban. Seperti orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat pembantaian. Dan dia memiliki sebuah **[Sacred Gears]** yang bernama **[Sode No Shirayuki]** yang di gunakannya untuk melindungi teman dan orang yang ia sayang.

**WARNING:Typo(s) maybe,ooc,maybe, Oc,strong naru, ETC**

**A/N: **disini Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi iblis reinkarnasi oleh Sona Sitri sebelum bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Naruto disini bertemu dengan Sona dan Tsubaki pada saat orang tua dan Klan Naruto di bantai secara masal dan di luluh lantakan perumahan di sekitar kediaman Naruto. Dalam artian setelah Sona telah menemukan Quennya yaitu Tsubaki Shinra kemudian mereka berdua menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan sekarat dan direinkarnasikan sebagai Knightnya. Dan satu lagi disini Naruto manusia setengah Malaikat jatuh tapi setelah bertemu Sona dan direinkarnasi menjadi iblis setengah malaikat jatuh.

**.**

**_._**

**_._._**

**_._._._**

**_._._._._**

**_._._._._._**

_'Thinking'_

"Bicara"

"**Summon talk**"

**=keterangan tempat=**

_**'Summon think'**_

**[Sacred Gears/Jutsu/Sihir]**

**Chapter 1:**

Sinar cahaya matahari pagi memasuki jendela yang masih tertutupi oleh gorden. Menampilkan dua orang berbeda gender masih tertidur pulas tanpa pakaian dan hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06:00 pagi.

Namun tak berselang lama sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang sepaha dengan rambut digerai. Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya menampilkan mata light brown yang sangat indah. Kemudian ia menatap sosok laki laki berambut merah keemasan jabrik yang masih tertidur pulas membuatnya tersenyum. Gadis itu sambil membelai belai wajah remaja laki laki yang memeluknya.

Kemudian ia pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan laki laki itu.

"Naru-kun ayo bangun" ucap gadis itu.

"Lima menit lagi" jawab sosok remaja berambut merah keemasan yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi Naru-kun, atau mau kalau aku siram dengan air dingin" ucap gadis itu sambil memakai baju dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya iya aku bangun" ucap Naruto karena tidak mau disiram dengan air dingin. Naruto pun perlahan mengedarkan pndangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia menghela nafas panjang karena setiap bangun tidur selalu begitu. Naruto pun kemudian memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan melangkahkan kakakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Ia kembali menghela nafas saat mendengar gemricik air dari dalam kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Dan ia melihat lekuk tubuh gadis yang sedang berada di dalamnya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga gadis itu selesai mandi. Setelah Naruto melihat gadis itu keluar. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

**20 menit kemudian..**

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto pun memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau belum berangkat Tsubaki-chan, bukannya kau itu wakil ketua OSIS" Tanya naruto

"Jadi Naruto-kun tidak mau berangkat bersama ku, baiklah kalau begitu padahal kan Naruto-kun juga anggota OSIS" ucap Tsubaki yang memakai kacamatanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya mau keluar rumah.

"Bu-bukan begitu Tsubaki -chan, jadi tunggu aku Tsubaki-chan aku mau kog berangkat berangkat bareng Tsubaki-chan. Benar juga kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku juga anggota OSIS " ucap Naruto mengambil kacamata yang berada di meja lalu menyusul Tsubaki yang telah terlebih dahulu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"tunggu aku Tsubaki-chan" teriak Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju Kuoh Academy sambil mengobrol untuk memecah kesunyian pagi hari. Karena masih pagi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Walau biasanya mereka memang selalu bersama.

**=Di atap sekolah=**

Terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang berpelukan di atap sekolah. Mereka yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Tsubaki Shinra. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih dan juga bidak dari Sona Sitri. Mereka berada di atap sekolah karena hari masih pagi dan untuk menikmati semilir angin pagi. Namun kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berbunyi. Naruto pun melihat siapa yang mengirimi ia pesan.

"Dari siapa Naruto-kun" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Oh ini dari Sona-Kaicho, kita disuruh untuk segera ke ruang OSIS Tsubaki-chan dan sebaiknya kita cepat agar Kaicho tidak marah, katanya sona-kaicho akan memperkenalkan peerage baru yang ia dapatkan" jawab Naruto yang masih memeluk kekasihnya. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Tsubaki. Mereka berdua menghilang di gantikan dengan bulu bulu gagak berwarna hitam berjatuhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Saat mereka berdua tiba di dalam ruang OSIS mereka berdua mendapatkan tatapan keirian terhadap Naruto dan Tsubaki. Dan karena setiap mereka berdua datang selalu di iringi dengan bulu bulu gagak berwarna hitam.

"Hey kenapa kalian selalu menatap kami berdua seperti itu"ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya

"Kami hanya heran kenapa kalau Naruto-senpai datang selalu ada bulu gagak" ucap Reya yang di setujui oleh anggota yang lain selain Sona dan Tsubaki. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terjatuh.

"Hah,, apa kalian tidak tahu soal aku" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba untuk berdiri akibat tadi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh anggota yang lain selain Tsubaki dan Sona.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu kalian yang belum tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki mantan mantan manusia setengah malaikat jatuh sebelum di reinkarnasi oleh Sona-kaicho menjadi iblis beberapa tahun lalu" ucap Naruto. Yang di hadiahi tatapan terkejut.

"Ja-jadi Na-Naruto-san setengah malaikat jatuh!" Tanya Reya yang terkejut akibat pernyataan Naruto. Yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi siapa anggota baru yang kaicho bilang" Tanya Naruto. Sedangkan yang lain menatap bingung tentang apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto.

"Hah kau itu tidak berubah Naruto-kun tidak suka dengan yang namanya menunggu atau hal-hal yang merepotkan " ucap Sona sambil menghela nafas dan juga membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dan hanya di balas gumanan oleh Naruto yang membuat anggota peerage yang lain sweatdrop karena mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah semua akan aku perkenalkan anggota baru OSIS kita" ucap Sona dengan nada datar. Lalu masuk lah seorang remaja berambut putih dengan mata berwarna abu-abu.

"Sebaiknya kau mengenalkan dirimu saja" ucap Sona

"Perkenalkan namaku Genshiro saji dari kelas 11C, mohon bantuanya ya minna" ucap orang itu. Yang di jawab anggukan oleh anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Ternyata kita dapat anggota mesum tertutup" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar. Sedangkan orang yang tersindir langsung pudung di pojok ruangan OSIS. Yang mendapat tatapan sweatdrop dari anggota OSIS termasuk sang ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS akibat ucapan Naruto yang terlalu jujur.

"Jadi benar ya anggota baru OSIS seorang mesum tertutup, padahal aku kira omongan pedas Naruto-kun itu cuman gurauan saja" ucap Tsubaki yang melihat Saji masih pudung di pojokan ruangan. Yang lain termasuk Sona setuju dengan ucapan Tsubaki. Karena mereka tahu kata-kata pedas yang di keluarkan Naruto itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan saja tapi ternyata malah tepat sasaran.

"Apa omonganku sepedas itu Tsubaki-chan" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah dibuat-buat menjadi wajah kebingungan. Yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari sang kekasih.

"Sudahlah Saji anggap aja omongan Naruto-kun itu sebuah ambisimu untuk menghilangkan sifat mesum tertutup mu itu" ucap Sona karena ia tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol akibat sebuah bogem mentah dari sang kekasih. Dan menyebabkan anggota OSIS yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurut mereka unik itu. Sedangkan Saji yang tadinya pudung kini terlihat lebih semangat karena omongan Sona.

"Baiklah mari kita bekerja kembali" ucap Sona. Yang di jawab anggukan oleh anggota lain selain Naruto dan Tsubaki. Sedangkan sona yang tahu akan kebiasaan sepasang kekasih itu hanya mendesah pasra

"Tumben kaicho tidak berpatroli" Tanya Naruto yang melihat tumpukan dokumen yang berada di meja sang ketua dan yang lain selain Naruto dan Tsubaki. Sedangkan Sona yang sedari tadi focus kearah dokumen dokumen yang berada dimejanya hampir terjatuh akibat suara Naruto.

"Kau kan tahu Naruto-kun bahwa dimeja ku masih banyak dokumen yang belum di selesaikan" jawab Sona yang hampir frustasi dan menumpahkan kefrustasiannya pada seseorang akibat menumpuknya dokumen akibat ia pergi dan mereingkarnasi Saji dan meninggalkan dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Sebaiknya kaicho berpatroli biar aku dan Tsubaki-chan yang mengerjakan tugas Kaicho, lagi pula ini sudah saatnya bel berbunyi" ucap Naruto yang sudah tahu bahwa Sona ingin segera terbebas dari dokumen-dokumen itu. Sedangkan Tsubaki yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto hanya mengangguk karena dokumen yang ia punya memang sudah selesai sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun dan Tsubaki sudah mau mengerjakan tugas ku, kalian memang teman terbaik ku kalau begitu aku berpatroli terlebih dahulu" ucap Sona dengan nada datar namun dari dalam hatinya ia senang karena ada Naruto dan Tsubaki yang selalu membatunya dalam berbagai hal.

**Time Skip…**

Setelah pulang sekolah di ruangan OSIS terlihat sepuluh orang sedang berada di dalam ruangan mengerjakan dokumen dokumen. Namunn dapat kita lihat yang tidak mengerjakan dokumen itu hanya tiga orang saja.

"Baiklah karena aku dan Tsubaki-chan sudah menyelasaikan tugas kami, aku dan Tsubaki-chan mohon izin pulang terlebih dahulu ya kaicho, karena kami sedang ada urusan" ucap Naruto pada sang ketua OSIS sambil tersenyum misterius sedangkan Tsubaki sudah memerah bagaikan tomat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang di katakan Naruto walau mereka semua tahu bahwa Naruto dan Tsubaki sudah berpacaran

"Hah baiklah tapi ingat tentang yang aku katakan tadi siang saat kita hanya bertiga" ucap Sona yang mendapat anggukan oleh Naruto dan Tsubaki. Sedangkan yang lain menatap bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah kami berdua pergi dulu ya minna" ucap Naruto yang memeluk Tsubaki lalu menghilang menjadi puluhan bulu gagak berwarna hitam yang berjatuhan. Sedangkan anggota yang lain melihat dengan mata membentuk bintang dan berteriak teriak gaje. Sedangkan Saji tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena masih keasikan mengerjakan dokumen dokumen dan juga karena hari pertamanya menjadi seorang iblis.

**=Di apartement Naruto=**

"Jadi kenapa Naruto-kun mengajak ku kemari" Tanya Tsubaki sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu dan juga mmemikirkan tentang apa yang kita bicarakan bersama sona tadi" ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Tsubaki hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**FLASHBACK**

Di ruangan OSIS hanya tiga orang yang berada disana karena yang lain masih di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepada kami berdua Sona" Tanya Naruto yang mewakili pertanyaan Tsubaki.

"Kalian berdua memang tak berubah dan tidak suka menunggu lama ya Naruto Tsubaki, ini tentang Peerage baru ku tadi" jawab Sona sambil tersenyum.

"Ouh tentang itu sebenarnya aku juga merasakan **[SacredGears]** dari dalam tubuhnya tapi aku belum tahu tentang **[SacredGears]**nya itu" ucap Tsubaki.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau dia punya **[SacredGears]** Tsubaki, dan kemarin saat ia menunjukan **[SacredGears]**nya aku agak terkejut, nama **[SacredGears]**nya adalah **Vritra** aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia mempunyai **[SacredGears]** itu yang di dalamnya bersemayam Naga"

"Tapi kalau aku lihat ia belum menguasai **[SacredGear]**nya atau bisa dibilang ia belum bisa menyatu dengan Naga yang bersemayam di dalam **[SacredGears]**nya itu" ujar Naruto yang kali ini berujar dengan opininya di balas anggukan oleh temanya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau dia belum menguasai **[SacredGears]**nya Naruto" Tanya Sona

"Aku sudah tahu Sona, kalau dia mau berlatih keras aku bisa menjamin dia bisa menjadi Pawn yang terkuat di anggota kita, lagi pula aku percaya kalau ia akan menjadi seorang Pawn yang sangat hebat" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar juga Naruto-kun, dia mungkin bisa menjadi Pawn yang sangat hebat, dan aku setuju dengan yang kau katakan bukankah begitu sona" ucap Tsubaki yang di balas anggukan oleh Sona.

"Jadi siapa yang mau melatihnya" Tanya sona.

"Lebih baik dia berlatih sendiri dengan **[SacredGears]**nya aku yang akan mengawasinya, karena aku bisa membekukannya kalau dia hilang kendali dengan pedangku" ucp Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedang berwarna putih dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Hah, senyum psikopat mu memang tak berubah Naruto walau kau seorang Knight" ucap Sona sambil menghela nafas sedangkan Tsubaki hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat sisi sadis Naruto keluar.

"Memangnya seorang Knight itu tidak boleh sadis, lagi pula kebiasaan sifat sadis ku kan keluar secara alami" ucap Naruto dengan nada childish dan menghilangkan pedangnya. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki hanya bisa menghela nafas karena menurut mereka Naruto mempunyai sifat yang sangat antik yaitu bisa dengan wajah datar,humor, dan yang terakhir adalah dengan sifat Childish yang mungkin membuat bingung dengan kepribadian Naruto karena selalu bersifat yang berbeda beda.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Naruto-kun" Tanya Tsubaki

"Mungkin hanya melatihnya dengan latihan ringan dan melatih menggunakan sihir ringan eperti sihir teleport, karena mungkin akan membantunya " jawab Naruto

"Mungkin kau benar juga Naruto-kun, karena aku percaya apapun yang akan kau lakukan pasti Sona akan setuju, lagi pula kita bertiga sudah lama bersama dan saling memahami." Ujar Tsubaki sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto.

"Tsubaki-chan menurutmu apakah kedamaian itu ada? Sekarangkan ketiga fraksi hanya mengambil genjatan senjata untuk sementara dan mungkin akan ada pihak pihak yang menginginkan adanya Great War kedua dengan cara menyabotase. Karena aku baru mendapat info dari gubernur malaikat jatuh yang memberikan info kepada ku karena ada beberapa anak buahnya yang membangkang perintahnya" ucap Naruto.

"Ja-jadi Naruto-kun kenal Gubernur malaikat jatuh" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku setengah malaikat jatuh dan aku kenal dia beberapa tahun silam sebelum keluarga dan juga klan ku di bantai. Lagi pula ayahku memang dulu seorang malaikat jatuh" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang semakin memelan.

"Maaf Naruto-kun bukan maksud ku membuka luka lama yang kau tutupi Naruto-kun, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di samping mu" ucap Tsubaki sambil mengeratkan pelukannya karena ia sadar telah membuka luka lama yang telah di tutupi itu.

"tak apa Tsubaki-chan . aku sudah memaafkan mu karena aku tak pernah bisa membencimu lagi pula kita bertiga sudah saling mengenal dan saling berbagi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuanya dengan Tsubaki dan juga Sona dahulu.

"Dan sebaiknya kita tidur Tsubaki-chan karena ini sudah semakin larut malam, dan kita besok akan membicarakan hal ini kepada Sona telebih dahulu" ucap Naruto dan mendapat anggukan oleh Tsubaki. Naruto pun langsung menggendong Tsubaki kearah kamar lalu mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam keheningan malam itu.

**_T.B.C_**

Yo kembali berjumpa dengan ku yang membawakan fic gaje(**mainstream maybe**) lagi yang mungkin dapat kritikan lagi ***pudung di pojok kamar**. Dan semoga kalian suka dengan fic gaje ku ini. Dan mohon sarannya dan reviewnya sehingga dapat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan atau harus berhenti.

RnR please

RnR please

Nama: **Naruto Uzumaki**

Umur**: 17 Tahun**

Tanggal Lahir : **10 October**

Bidak: **Knight**

Race:**Iblis reinkarnasi**

Former: **Manusia(Ninja) setengah malaikat jatuh(**sebelum direinkarnasi menjadi iblis**)**

Penampilan: **Selalu memakai jaket Orange muda dan juga selalu memakai kacamata.**

Kesukaan: **Ramen **

Ketidak sukaan: **Orang yang merendahkan temannya.**

Sifat: **dingin, humor, dan ramah.**

Kekkei Genkai: **Chakra Chains**

Elemen Dasar: **Suiton dan Fuuton**

Kekkei Genkai Elemen: **Hyouton**

SacredGears: **[Sode No Shirayuki](termasuk dalam golongan SacredGears Blade Blacksmith)**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo kembali dengan saya yang membawakan Chapter 2. Dan semoga kalian suka. Dan konflik akan di mulai dari chapter 3. Dan selamat hari raya idul fitri.

Minnal aidzin walfaidzin

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya minna-san

Dan selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

**Naruto DxD : Shirayuki No Naruto**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Tsubaki Shinra**

**Rate:M**

**Genre:Adventure,romance,humor  
(maybe),etc**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dan High school DxD bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto dan Ishibumi Ichie**

**Summary:** Dia hanyalah seseorang yang menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dimana tidak ada perang yang hanya menimbulkan banyak korban. Seperti orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat pembantaian. Dan dia memiliki sebuah **[Sacred Gears]** yang bernama **[Sode No Shirayuki]** yang di gunakannya untuk melindungi teman dan orang yang ia sayang.

**WARNING:Typo(s) maybe,miss typo maybe,ooc, maybe, Oc,strong naru,godlike Naru maybe,semi-canon maybe, ETC**

**A/N: **disini Naruto sudah menganggap Azazel sebagai pamannya. Karena Azazel adalah teman ayahnya yang merupakan Da-Tensi sama seperti sang ayah yang merupakan Da-Tensi. Dan disini Naruto tidak ada hubungan dengan Akeno walaupun mereka sama-sama setengah malaikat jatuh**[disini ibu Naruto seorang Kunoichi dan ayahnya seorang Da-Tensi jadi wajar kalau Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu ninja sedangkan Akeno itu kan ibunya seorang pendeta kalau tidak salah jadi Naruto dan Akeno tidak ada hubungan apapun]**. Akeno juga tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sama seperti dirinya. Dan karena Naruto menekan kekuatan Da-Tensinya hingga titik terendah sehingga yang dapat di rasakan hanya aura iblisnya. Dan Naruto juga bisa menekan kekuatan iblisnya hingga yang dapat di rasakan aura Da-Tensinya.

**_._**

**_._._**

**_._._._**

**_._._._._**

**_._._._._._**

_'Thinking'_

"Bicara"

"**Summon talk**"

**=keterangan tempat=**

_**'Summon think'**_

**[Sacred Gears/Jutsu]**

**Sebelumnya:**

"tak apa Tsubaki-chan . aku sudah memaafkan mu karena aku tak pernah bisa membencimu lagi pula kita bertiga sudah saling mengenal dan saling berbagi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuanya dengan Tsubaki dan juga Sona dahulu.

"Dan sebaiknya kita tidur Tsubaki-chan karena ini sudah semakin larut malam, dan kita besok akan membicarakan hal ini kepada Sona telebih dahulu" ucap Naruto dan mendapat anggukan oleh Tsubaki. Naruto pun langsung menggendong Tsubaki kearah kamar lalu mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam keheningan malam itu.

**Chapter 2:**

**Keesokan harinya…**

Naruto mencoba untuk bangun namun saat ia mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya tubuhnya terasa berat. Saat ia benar benar suadah membuka mata. Ia melihat sang kekasih memeluknya dengan erat. Kini ia sadar bahwa mereka tidur dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah kuoh academy dan mereka belum sempat untuk mengganti pakaiannya Karenna sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk ganti pakaian.

"Tsubaki-chan bangun ini sudah pagi" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus elus rambut sang kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hah benarkah memang ini jam berapa Naru-kun" Tanya Tsubaki yang mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk akibat obrolan tadi malam dan mencoba untuk duduk di kasur.

"Ini sudah jam 06.00 pagi Tsubaki-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Hah jam 06.00 pagi, dan apa kita tadi malam ketiduran sehingga tidak mengganti baju sebelum tidur" Tanya Tsubaki. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu Tsubaki-chan, aku akan membuat bekal makan siang kita atau kita pergi ke cafe" Tanya Naruto pada Tsubaki.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, terserah Naruto-kun saja mau buat bekal makan siang atau tidak. Tapi aku berharap Naru-kun yang memasak bekal untuk makan siang. Dan sarapan paginya kita ke cafe dekat Kuoh Academy" jawab Tsubaki.

"Baiklah Tsubaki-chan, dan cepat mandi sana" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah kan kakinya ke arah dapur.

**Skip time..**

Naruto dan Tsubaki berjalan kearah cafe untuk sarapan pagi. Setelah masuk kedalam café itu Naruto dan Tsubaki memilih tempat di pojok cafe lalu mereka berdua segera memesan makanan.

"Jadi Naruto-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Aku tak tahu tapi kita harus bicarakan hal yang kemarin kepada Sona" ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan handphonenya lalu menulis pesan singkat kepada Sona. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Sona datang ke cafe yang Naruto janjikan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto" ucap Sona to the point.

"Pesanlah makanan terlebih dahulu Sona aku yang akan membayarnya, karena mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang agak lama, dan kau memang tidak suka menunggu heh" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sona hanya menghela nafas lalu segera memesan makan.

"Aku beberapa hari yang lalu mendapat info dari gubernur malaikat jatuh, bahwa ada beberapa anak buahnya membangkan perintahnya dan mungkin sudah banyak membunuh manusia yang mempunyai **[SacredGears]** karena itu aku sedikit khawatir akan adanya penyusup di sekitar tritori iblis di sekitar kota Kuoh yang menginginkan perang, tapi aku berharap kau jangan bilang kepada nee-san mu, dan untuk saat ini lebih baik kita waspada dan mengyembunyikan info yang kita punya, karena belum ada kebenaranya" ucap Naruto sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Jadi itu ya yang kau ingin bicarakan, tapi itu memang benar untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa menyimpan informasi ini. Dan aku masih mengharap kau mendapat info baru agar info ini tidak simpang siur dan kita bisa bersiaga, apakah aku harus memberitahu Rias tentang hal ini" ujar Sona sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ku berharap kita jangan memberitahu siapa pun terlebih dahulu, biarkan Naruto-kun saja yang mencari info pasti dari pamannya yang tak lain adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu, dan kita hanya bisa berharap agar tidak ada sesuatu yang merepotkan" ucap Tsubaki yang kali ini menjawab pertanyaan Sona.

"Aku setuju dengan mu Tsubaki-chan, biar aku saja yang mencari informasi karena bagaimana pun juga aku bisa mudah mendapatkan informasi dari Azazel" ucap Naruto sedangkan Tsubaki dan Sona hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya Sona biar aku saja yang melatih tentang anggota baru itu untuk mengendalikan **[SacredGears]**nya atau melatihnya menggunakan sihir, dan nanti pulang sekolah aku akan bertemu dengan Azazel dan bertanya tentang informasi yang kita butuhkan" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto aku serahkan Saji kepada mu Naruto, asalkan kemesumannya kau hilangkan, dan karena di ruang bawah tanah di apartemen mu ada tempat latihan" ucap Sona yang menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera kembali ke Kuoh Academy karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera kita selesaikan" ucap Sona. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan karena memang mereka bertiga memang satu kelompok.

**=Di ruangan OSIS=**

Mereka bertiga pun membuka pintu ruangan dan segera pergi ke tempat mereka.

"Saji" panggil Sona .

"Ada apa kaicho memanggilku"

"Mulai besok kau akan mulai berlatih dengan Naruto di apartementnya. Karena apartementnya memiliki Training Ground bawah tanah" ucap Sona.

"Baik Kaicho, tapi ngomong-ngomong rumah Naruto-senpai dimana" Tanya Saji dengan wajah polos. Sedangkan sebagian anggota OSIS sudah terjatuh dari kursi mereka karena mereka melihat tingkah Saji yang sok polos itu.

"Hah besok kau akan tahu di mana rumahnya" ucap Sona sambil menghela nafas.

"maaf kaicho sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas karena hari ini ada ulangan matekika" ucap Naruto. Karena Naruto berada di kelas XII B. yang mendapat anggukan dari sona. Naruto pun perlahan melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Silahkan masuk" ucap guru yang berada di dalam ruang kelas.

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat karena tadi saya tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" ucap Naruto. Sedangkan yang lain sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno hanya menghela nafas sambil membatin 'sejak kapan iblis bisa tersesat'. Sedangkan guru yang mengajar sudah kembali kedunia nyata akibat sweatdropnya pun mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

Naruto pun melangkah kan kakinya menuju ke arah tempat duduknya yang memang sebangku dengan Rias.

"Aku baru tahu kalau seorang iblis bisa tersesat di jalan" bisik Rias pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum grogi karena alasan yang di gunakannya tidak masuk akal. Rias yang melihat tingkah Naruto langsung sweatdrop lagi.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai ulangan Matematika hari ini" ucap guru itu sambil membagika soal ulangan. Sedangkan yang lain banyak yang mengobrol karena tidak bis mengerjakan soal matematika.

**Skip time…**

Setelah waktu ulangan selesai Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan OSIS. Ia mendapat pandangan dengan mata berbentuk love karena Naruto juga termasuk dalam daftar laki-laki tampan di Kuoh Academy. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto tiba juga di ruang OSIS langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan karena datang terlambat.

"Maaf tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" ucap Naruto di iringi wajah polosnya. Sehingga membuat tujuh anggota osis terjatuh dari kursinya sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tsubaki pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan wajah polosnya langsung di jitak kepalanya.

**Duuuaakkhhhh…**

"Ittai,,, Tsubaki-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan sayang dari kekasih tercintanya.

"Makanya Naru-kun jangan memasang wajah polos begitu padahal Naru-kun kan sudah tidak polos lagi karena biasanya memasang muka tembok seperti Sona-kaicho" ucap Tsubaki sedangkan Sona yang mendengar omongan sahabatya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak seperti itu, aku kan lebih suka mempunyai sifat yang tidak mudah di tebak, lagi pula pasti Tsubaki-chan tetap cinta aku" ucap Naruto dengan nada childish. Sedangkan diwajah tsubaki dapat di lihat jejak rona merah muda dipipinya.

'Semakin lama Naruto-kun semakin mirip dengan Nee-sama' batin Sona sambil sweatdrop. Naruto pun segera duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa dokumen punyaku semakin banyak" ucap Naruto dengan nada frustasi .

"Itu karena Naruto-kun meninggalkan dokumen karena ulangan matematika kan Naruto-kun" ucap Tsubaki. Tak terasa hari pun mulai gelap anggota semua anggota OSIS pun mulai membereskan dokumen dokumen yang sudah terselesaikan.

"Sona-kaicho aku pergi dulu karena ada urusan sebentar" ucap Naruto. Sona yang tahu isyarat yang di berikan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Naruto pun langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan bulu bulu hitam yang berjatuhan.

**=Di dekat danau=**

Terlihat pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan di depanya berwarna pirang sedang keasikan memancing. Namun dapatt dilihat bahwa ember yang berada di samping orang itu masih kosong.

"Kebiasaan mu memang tak pernah berubah paman Azazel" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di samping pria paruh baya itu.

"Ya begitulah Naruto, tumben kau datang kemari" Tanya Azazel.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah malaikat jatuh yang membangkang itu sudah bergerak atau belum" jawab Naruto.

"Padahal aku berharap kau ini rindu dengan paman mu ini. Mereka sudh mulai bergerak tapi gerakan mereka sulit untuk di temukan" ucap Azazel yang menengok ke arah Naruto yang sedang asik membaca Novel.

"Apakah aku boleh memusnakan mereka" ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan satu novel yang sama dengan milik Naruto ke arah Azazel. Kalian mungkin sudah tahu apa novel yang saat in mereka baca.

"hahaha tentu saja boleh dengan senang hati aku mengiklashkan mereka semua yang membangkan untuk kau habisi, dan terima kasih untuk novel mu ini, dan apakah pacarmu itu tahu bahwa kau menulis dan mempublish novel mu ini" Tanya Azazel yang ingin tahu tentang kebiasaan Naruto. Naruto pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu paman Azazel, kalau aku telat pulang mungkin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang. Tak berselang lama tibalah seorang remaja yang mempunyai rambut silver

"Dia sudah pulang Vali"ucap Azazel yang sedang memancing sambil membaca Novel buatan Naruto.

**_T.B.C_**

Yo kembali berjumpa dengan ku yang membawakan fic gaje(**mainstream maybe**) lagi yang mungkin dapat kritikan lagi ***pudung di pojok kamar**. Dan semoga kalian suka dengan fic gaje ku ini. Dan mohon sarannya dan reviewnya sehingga dapat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan atau harus berhenti. Dan mulai chapter depan akan mulai terlihat konfliknya

RnR please

RnR please


	3. Chapter 3

Yo kembali berjumpa dengan ku yang membawakan fic gaje(**mainstream maybe**) lagi yang mungkin dapat kritikan lagi. Dan semoga kalian suka dengan fic gaje ku ini. Dan mohon sarannya dan reviewnya sehingga dapat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan atau harus berhenti. Dan maaf jika mlenceng dari janji yang kemarin. Karena saya di chapter ini membawakan Flashback Naruto dan flashback yang lebih lengkap akan keluar di dalam chapter-chapter yang akan datang karena itu masih aku skip flashbacknya. Di iringi mulainya pelatihan Genshiro Saji di chapter 4 dan masih banyak lhal lagi..

.

.

**Selamat menikmati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto DxD : Shirayuki No Naruto**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Tsubaki Shinra**

**Rate:M**

**Genre:Adventure,romance,humor  
(maybe),etc**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dan High school DxD bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto dan Ishibumi Ichie**

**Summary:** Dia hanyalah seseorang yang menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dimana tidak ada perang yang hanya menimbulkan banyak korban. Seperti orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat pembantaian. Dan dia memiliki sebuah **[Sacred Gears]** yang bernama **[Sode No Shirayuki]** yang di gunakannya untuk melindungi teman dan orang yang ia sayang.

**WARNING:Typo(s) maybe,miss typo maybe,ooc, maybe, Oc,strong naru,godlike Naru maybe,semi-canon maybe, ETC**

**_._**

**_._._**

**_._._._**

**_._._._._**

**_._._._._._**

_'Thinking'_

"Bicara"

"**Summon talk**"

**=keterangan tempat=**

_**'Summon think'**_

**[Sacred Gears/Jutsu]**

**Sebelumnya:**

"Apakah aku boleh memusnakan mereka" ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan satu novel yang sama dengan milik Naruto ke arah Azazel. Kalian mungkin sudah tahu apa novel yang saat in mereka baca.

"hahaha tentu saja boleh dengan senang hati aku mengiklashkan mereka semua yang membangkan untuk kau habisi, dan terima kasih untuk novel mu ini, dan apakah pacarmu itu tahu bahwa kau menulis dan mempublish novel mu ini" Tanya Azazel yang ingin tahu tentang kebiasaan Naruto. Naruto pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu paman Azazel, kalau aku telat pulang mungkin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang. Tak berselang lama tibalah seorang remaja yang mempunyai rambut silver

"Dia sudah pulang Vali"ucap Azazel yang sedang memancing sambil membaca Novel buatan Naruto.

**Chapter 3:**

**=Di apartement Naruto=**

Naruto yang baru sampai di apartement tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia pun mengingat ingat pertemuannya dengan Sona dan Tsubaki.

**FLASHBACK**

Disebuah desa kecil yang bernama Uzushiogakure kini terlihat sosok anak kecil berambut merah keemasaan berumur 10 tahun sedang bermain dengan dua orang yang lebih tua dari anak kecil itu. Mereka adalah Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze yang sedang bermain bersama putra semata wayangnya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Nah Naru-chan, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mu yang ke sepuluh tahun, kaa-san akan memberikan mu sebuah hadiah" ucap Kushina sambil memberikan sebuah pedang berwarna putih.

"Ini kan pedang kesayangannya Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto kecil.

"Dan satu lagi, Kaa-san akan memberimu semua ingatan kaa-san tentan semua jutsu-jutsu ninja dan cara menggunakan pedang itu. Kaa-san juga berharap" ucap Kushina sambil meletakan tangan di kepala Naruto kecil.

"Uwah… sugooii Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat putra semata wayangnya yang sangat energik itu.

"Maafkan Tou-san ya Naru,, Tou-san hanya bisa memberikan mu ingatan itu agar kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu" ucap sang ayah.

"Terima kasih Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, Naru janji akan melindungi orang yang Naru sayangi" ucap Naruto kecil dengan semangat yang mengebu ngebu. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

Namun senyum itu menghilang saat mereka mendengar ledakan yang besar dari pusat desa mereka. Dan dapat dilihat kerusakan yang sangat besar hampir separuh desa hancur tak bersisa.

"Kushina cepat bawa Naruto pergi dri desa ini" ucap Minato yang ingin Istri da anaknya selamat dari serangan itu.

"Tapi Minato-kun.." ucapan Kushina terpotong saat Minato menyuruhnya pergi. Kushina pun langsung menggendong Naruto kecil di punggunnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh istri dan anak ku" ucap Minato kepada seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Hahaha kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dariku karena aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyebar dan aku akan membunuh anak mu itu hahaha"ucap orang itu dengan tawa tang menggema pada Minato.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh anak dan istriku" ucap Minato sambil membuat tombak cahaya dan kemudian melemparnya kearah pria itu namun dapat di hindari orang itu. Minato tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk dari dalam desa. Dan saat memandang desa tiba-tiba ia mendengar ledakan yang sangat besar

**Duaaarrrr…**

Terjadi ledakan yang menghasilkan desa itu hancur tak bersisa karena telah di serang dan di hancurkan secara masal.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, kenapa kau menyerang desa kami dan ingin membunuh anak dan istriku" Tanya Minato pada seseorang yang memakai tudung menutupi wajahnya.

"Apakah kau melupakan ku setelah Great war berakhir" ucap pria itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau.." ucapan Minato terpotong oleh ucapan pria itu.

"Ya kau benar dan sekarang aku akan membunuh mu terlebih dahulu baru anak dan istri mu hahahaha" ucap pria itu sambil tertawa girang dan melepas tudung menampilkan pria paruh baya mempunyai perak menunjukan senyum sadis.

"Dan inilah akhir dari hidup mu" ucap orang itu sambil melemparkan demonic power yang sangat banyak sehingga Minato tidak bisa menghidar dan terkena serangan itu. Yang menyebabkan ia tewas lalu pria itu pergi. Tak berselang lama muculah pria berambut hitam dan pirang di bagian depan.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat, maafkan aku Minato aku telah terlambat datang kemari" ucap pria itu dengan nada menyesal karena ia datang terlambat. Dan kemudian mengembangkan sayap malaikat jatuhnya mencari Naruto kecil dan juga ibunya. _'semoga aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkan istri dan anak mu Minato' _batin orang itu.

**Di tempat yang lain… **

Kushina berlari sambil mengendong Naruto kecil yang sedang ketakutan. Dia terus berlari walau ia sedang di kejar kejar oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Hei kau jangan lari" ucap orang itu sambil mengambil beberapa shuriken dan kunai lalu melemparkannya kearah Kushina dan Naruto kecil. Kushina yang melihat itu langsung menghidarinya dan menurunkan Naruto kecil dari gendongannya lalu mengambil satu shurikan dan satu kunai lalu diarahkan kearah beberapa orang yang mengejarnya sambil merapal handseal dan berucap.

**[Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin]**

**[Tajuu Shuriken Kage Bunsin]**

Setelah berucap lalu ribuan kunai dan shuriken itu mengarah kearah musuh yang mengejarnya

Aarrrggghhhhh….. teriakan memilukan dari orang orang yang mengejar Naruto kecil dan Kushina.

"Akhirnya selesai..arggghhhrrr"ucapan Kushina terputus saat merasakan sebuah katana menancap didadanya.

"Hahaha kami yang menang" ucap Orang yang menusuk Kushina. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mencabut pedang yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

"Kau akan mati berani beraninya kau membunuh Kaa-chan"ucap Naruto yang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hahahaha coba saja kau juga akan mati bocah " ucap orang itu yang mengayunkan katananya kearah Naruto kecil.

**Trank..trank..trank..**

Bunyi dentingan pedang beradu antara pedang Naruto dengan ninja yang membunuh Kaa-sanya itu. Naruto pun memperoleh luka yang agak parah. Sedangkan ninja yang menjadi lawannya hanya tergores sedikit.

"Kau akan ku bunuh dan terima kasih sudah menemaniku bermain pedang" ucap Ninja itu sambil megambil beberapa shuriken.

" kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ku selama dendamku belum terbalas" ucap Naruto.

**[Balance Breaker]** tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan kata itu dan tiba-tiba udara dingin menguar dari pedang itu. Sedangkan ninja yang tadi mengejeknya kini terasa takut akan kekuatan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari ku" ucap Naruto dengan suara berat. Sedangkan ninja yang tadi mengejeknya kini takut.

**[Some no mai,Tsukishiro] **ucap Naruto. Lalu muculah satu lingkaran dibawah kaki ninja itu dan kemudian perlahan lahan membeku sampai di langit.

**Duuuuaaaaaararrrrrrrr…**

Itulah bunyi ledakan yang di buat oleh teknik Naruto itu. pandangan Naruto pun perlahan lahan pandangan Naruto mulai buram dan tubuh mungilnya pun terjatuh kearah tanah karena tubuhnya belum kuat untuk menerima bentuk **[Balance Breaker]** dari pedangnya itu.

**xXNaruto DxD : Shirayuki No NarutoXx**

"Apakah kau mendengar suara ledakan tadi Tsubaki" Tanya seseorang gadis dengan potongan rambut bob dan memakai kacamata.

"Saya juga mendengarnya Sona-sama" ucap seorang gadis yang benama Tsubaki.

"Lebih baik kita memeriksanya" ucap Sona.

"Ha'I Sona-sama" ucap Tsubaki lalu membuat sihir teleport.

Saat mereka berdua sampai I tempat kejadian hanya menatap tak percaya karena apa yang mereka lihat walau usia mereka sama.

"kasian sekali dia Sona-sama,sebaiknya kita bawa ke **UNDERWORLD** untuk di obati"ucap Tsubaki sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang pingsan sambil memegan pedang berwarna putih.

"Kau ada benar juga dia juga sedang terluka parah dan lebih baik dia aku jadikan anggota peerage ku,dan aku merasakan bahwa ia mempunyai **Sacred Gears**" ucap Sona sambil mengeluarkan papan catur dan dapat di lihat bidak yang pas yaitu Knight. Lalu Sona pun melakukan ritual itu. Setelah sudah selesai Sona dan Tsubaki pun memapah tubuh Naruto lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran khas keluarga sitri. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua ada seorang paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan pirangdi bagian depan yang tak lain adalah Azazel yang melihat Naruto yang direingkarnasi.

'_semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagian mu dan semoga kau bisa melindungi orang yang kau saying, maafkan aku Minato aku tak bisa melindungi putra mu tapi aku percaya ia akan menjadi seorang yang hebat seperti mu dan juga Kushina, tapi aku akan terus mengawasi perkembanganya karena bagaimana pun juga aku adalah pamannya'_ batin Azazel sambil tersenyum.

**xXNaruto DxD : Shirayuki No NarutoXx**

"ugh,, ini dimana apa aku sudah mati" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ini dirumah ku, kau belum mati karena aku mereingkarnasi mu menjadi iblis,oh ya perkenalkan nama ku Sona Sitri iblis murni dari keluarga Sitri dan di sampingku adalah Tsubaki Shinra" ucap Sona.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatku, dan tadi kau bilang kau mereingkarnasi ku menjadi iblis jadi sekarang aku adalah iblis" ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Sona pun menceritakan tentang apa yang harus di ceritakan.

"Jadi benar ya yang Tou-san katakan waktu itu" guman Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto-san sudah tahu tentang hal itu" Tanya Tsubaki sedangkan Narutonya hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi aku juga merasakan aura kuat dan suci dari dalam tubuh mu apa kau mempunyai **SacredGears.** Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai dua aura berbeda dan dimana orang tuamu" Tanya Sona yang merasa penasaran.

"Ya aku memang punya **Sacred Gears** pemberian kaa-chan dan karena aku manusia setengah malaikat jatuh , dan mereka sudah di bunuh karena melindungi ku. Dan sekarang aku tidak punya siapa siapa lagi" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedih sekaligus depresi. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hala yang mungkin di anggap tabu itu. Karena mereka tidak thu tentang hal itu.

"Maaf kami sudah menanyakan hal yang membuat mu sedih, dan kau tidak perlu sedih karena kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami " ucap Sona.

"Terima kasih telah menolong saya Sona-sama" ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada Sona.

**xXNaruto DxD : Shirayuki No NarutoXx**

Sejak saat itu Naruto,Sona,dan Tsubaki semakin akrab dan sekarang sudah selama tiga tahun ini dan saling mengetahui kebiasaan masing masing dan satu lagi hal yang membuat Sona hampir frustasi karena sifat Naruto terkadang mempunyai sifat seperti Serafall Sitri yang sekarang menjadi Serafall Sitri. Dan jika mereka bersama mereka berdua cukup bisa membuat Sona melepas wajah datarnya. Tsubaki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sona melepas wajah datarnya karena tingkah Naruto dan juga Nee-samanya sendiri

Hingga di suatu hari Naruto menyatakan perasaanya pada Tsubaki. Tsubaki yang terkejut akibat pernyataan Naruto. Namun saat melihat kejujuran Naruto dan juga perasaannya sama dengan Naruto akhirnya pun menerima pernyataan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari Sona mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum. Tahun pun silih berganti hingga sudah tak berasa bahwa pertemanan merek bertiga sudah mencapai delapan tahun. Dan saat ini usia Naruto sudah 18 tahun dan hubungannya dengan Tsubaki semakin dekat. Sona yang melihat kedua sahabat karibnya hanya bisa tersenyum karena mereka berdua selalu ada disaat Sona butuh dan juga hingga ia mendapat enam anggota baru di peeragenya. Sona,Naruto,Tsubaki, dan nggota lainnya di suruh untuk bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Sona pun menerima tawaran itu karena ia bisa mendapat anggota peerage yang baru untuk melengkapi evil piecenya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah teringat kejadian itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

"Hah sebaiknya aku segera tidur" guman Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan juga Tsubaki.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Naruto dan Tsubaki sedang berjalan santai menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengerjakan rutinitas mereka sebagai anggota OSIS. Mereka berdua selalu mendapat gelar The best Couple. Karena mereka berdua selalu bersama dan lengket seperti lem. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari sudah berada didepan ruang OSIS

"Ohayou minna" ucap Naruto dengan gaya childish. Tsubaki sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya tidak bisa di prediksi sedanngkan Sona hanya menghela nafas.

"Ohayou" jawab mereka secara bersamaan.

"Hei hei kenapa kalian semua menatapku dengan tatapan itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada berubah menjadi dingin di iringa perubahan wajahnya menjadi stoic. Dan yang lain hanya sweatdrop akibat perubahan mood naruto yang begitu cepat.

**_T.B.C_**

Mohon reviewnya ya minna

RnR please

RnR please


	4. Chapter 4

Yogyakarta,07 September 2014

Yo kembali bersama saya **Awan YK**. Saya cuman mau bilang maaf atas keterlambatan update Chapter 4 ini dan juga karena ada beberapa penjelasan yang akan saya jelaskan di awal sebelum memasuki cerita.

**1.** Di sini Issei sudah di reinkarnasi menjadi anggota Peerage dari Rias Gremory.

**2.** Pelatihan Genshiro Saji sebelum di perkenalkan oleh Sona kepada Rias.

**3.** Debut pertama Naruto adalah saat penyelamatan Asia Argento tapi Naruto hanya mengincar **[Menangkap]** Raynare untuk di interogasi oleh Azazel. Yang dalam artian Naruto hanya di tugaskan untuk menangkap Raynare oleh Azazel.

**4.** Di sini kekuatan Naruto aku campur dengan kekuatan **Bankai** dan **Shikai** Rukia dan juga beberapa jurus di anime Bleach seperti **Kidou,Hodou, **dan **Bakudo.**

**5.** Dan sebenarnya Flashback di chapter 3 kemarin belum semuanya tertulis dan flashbacknya akan ku buka secara perlahanan.

Ok mungkin cuman itu saja dan jika ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan PM saya. Dan jika ingin bertanya lebih lanjut silahkan PM dan ADD saya di FB saya **Lily Kurniawan YK**.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto DxD : Shirayuki No Naruto**

**Author : Awan YK**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Tsubaki Shinra**

**Rate:M**

**Genre:Adventure,romance,humor  
(maybe),etc**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dan High school DxD bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto dan Ishibumi Ichie**

**Summary:** Dia hanyalah seseorang yang menginginkan sebuah kedamaian dimana tidak ada perang yang hanya menimbulkan banyak korban. Seperti orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat pembantaian. Dan dia memiliki sebuah **[Sacred Gears]** yang bernama **[Sode No Shirayuki]** yang di gunakannya untuk melindungi teman dan orang yang ia sayang.

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:Typo(s) maybe,miss typo maybe,ooc, maybe, Oc,strong naru,godlike Naru maybe,semi-canon maybe, ETC**

**_._**

**_._._**

**_._._._**

**_._._._._**

**_._._._._._**

_'Thinking'_

"Bicara"

"**Summon talk**"

**=keterangan tempat=**

_**'Summon think'**_

**[Sacred Gears/Jutsu]**

**Sebelumnya:**

"Ohayou minna" ucap Naruto dengan gaya childish. Tsubaki sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya tidak bisa di prediksi sedanngkan Sona hanya menghela nafas.

"Ohayou" jawab mereka secara bersamaan.

"Hei hei kenapa kalian semua menatapku dengan tatapan itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada berubah menjadi dingin di iringi perubahan wajahnya menjadi stoic. Dan yang lain hanya sweatdrop akibat perubahan mood naruto yang begitu cepat.

**Chapter 4:**

Setelah mereka sadar dari sweatdrop mereka. Diruangan itu pun sunyi senyap karena mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing masing. Hingga keheningan terpecah saat tercium bau harum makanan yang menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung yang berada di dalam ruangan OSIS mereka pun mengedarkan pandangan kearah Naruto yang sedang membawa makanan.

"Sejak kapan Naruto-senpai memasak dan membawa makanan kemari" Tanya Saji dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas sambil berucap.

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa menggunakan dapur di ruagan ini. Sejak kau mengerjakan tugas dokumen itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdop karena alasan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal itu namun tiba-tiba diruangan itu kini di penuhi gelak tawa.

"Hei kenapa kalian tertawa" Tanya Naruto yang kini duduk di atas kursi ES buatannya.

"Habis kau lucu sekali Naruto-kun, padahalkan di ruangan OSIS nggak ada dapurnya Naru-kun" ucap Tsubaki dengan nada datar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa grogi sambil meletakan makanan di meja kosong di ruangan OSIS. Anggota OSIS yang lain hanya sweatdrop termasuk sang ketua OSIS.

"Nah,, lebih baik kalian makan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengerjakan dokumen itu termasuk Kaicho dan Tsubaki-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Yang lain pun hanya menurut apa kata Naruto karena memang perut mereka mulai kroncongan.

"Ano Naruto-senpai" Tanya Saji.

"Nanti pulang sekolah datanglah ke alamat ini" ucap Naruto yang mengerti apa yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Saji sambil menyerahkan selembaran kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Naruto. Saji pun menerima kertas itu dan menyimpannya

"Nanti sore latihannya adalah tentang stamina dan ketahanan tubuh mu Saji-san, jadi persiapkan diri mu dengan baik" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ala psikopat. Saji yang melihat senyum Naruto hanya bisa menengguk ludahnya.

"Ha-ha'I Naruto-senpai" ucap Saji tergagap.

"Tenang saja Saji, Naruto-kun tidak kasar kok walau terkadang jadi sadis" ucap Tsubaki dengan nada datar dan polos. Membuat Saji semakin menengguk ludahnya mendengar penjelasan.

"Hahahahaha, kau jangan memakai ekspresi begitu Saji-san aku jadi tertawa terus, dan untuk Tsubaki-chan jangan kau takut takuti Saji-san jadi takut dan aku tidak punya teman untuk sparring" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mau keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto" Tanya Sona yang melihat Naruto akan melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan"ucap Naruto.

"Selesaikan dulu tugas mu Naruto atau ku bekukan kau" ucap Sona.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan tugas ku, kalau tidak percaya Kaicho boleh memeriksa tugas ku" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah kan kakinya keluar ruangan sedangkan Sona hanya menghela nafas saat melihat pekerjaan Narutp yang sudah selesai. Anggota OSIS yang lain pun hanya bisa membuka mulut mereka karena Naruto dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Tsubaki apa kau tau Naruto tadi mau kemana" Tanya Sona.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaicho, mungkin pergi berpatroli" ujar Tsubaki sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan jam 08.00 AM. Sona pun kembali menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban dari wakil ketua OSIS dan ia pun melihat kearah jam dinding di ruangan OSIS.

**xXNaruto DxD : Shirayuki No NarutoXx**

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai melewati lorong lorong sekolahan itu untuk memeriksa apakah ada siswa yang membolos atau tidak. ia pun saat sampai di belakang klub kendo Naruto melihat 3 orang yang sedang mengintip lewat lubang kecil. Ia menyadari siapa yang mengintip itu yang tak lain adalah trio mesum yang mempunyai repotasi sangat buruk. Naruto pun melengkahkan kakinya ke belakang tiga pemuda yang sedang mengintip siswi dari klub kendo yang sedang ganti baju . Naruto pun langsung berdehem di belakang tiga pemuda yang sedang megintip itu yang langsung membuat mereka bertiga bergelonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini bukankah kalian dari kelas XI-B, dan seingat ku kelas XI-B itu belajar di dalam kelas dan bukan mengintip seseorang yang sedangg berganti baju dan sebaiknya kalian segera mengelilingi lapangan olah raga 20x atau memilih di pukuli siswi kendo" ujar Naruto dengan seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang membuat tiga orang didepannya ketakutan.

"Ba-baik" jawab ketiga siswa itu dengan nada tergagap.

"Kalau kalian ingin protes datng saja ke ruangan OSIS" ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju ruangan OSIS. Ketiga siswa tadi pun langsung menuju kearah lapangan sepak bola dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola.

**=Ruang OSIS=**

Naruto memasuki ruangan OSIS dengan wajah agak memerah karena menahan tawa.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun sepertinya kalau aku lihat dari wajah mu kau sedang mengerjai orang yang membolos" Tanya Tsubaki dengan nada agak datar. Anggota OSIS pun langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto termasuk sang Kaicho juga ikut memandangi Naruto.

"Hah.. kenapa kalian menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku hanya mengerjai 'Trio mesum' untuk berlari menghintari lapangan sepak bola 20x, dari pada mereka mengintip orang yang sedang berganti baju" ujar Naruto dengan nada tak bersalah. Sedangkan yang anggota yang lain sweatdrop akibat ucapan Naruto yang teramat sangat polo situ.

"Hah baiklah Naruto dan kau ingatkan untuk melatih saji" Tanya Sona sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Aku ingat kok tenang saja Kaicho, aku pasti akan bersenang senang" Ujar Naruto.

"Dan ingat Naruto jangan terlalu sadis nanti kau akan di temani Tsubaki" ujar sona.

"Baik Kaicho, nanti biar aku yang memberi latihan fisik sedangkan Tsubaki-chan yang melatih menggunakan Sihir" ujar Naruto yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari sang ketua OSIS.

**Skip time…**

Kini terlihat 3 orang berdiri di sebuah training ground bawah tanah. Yang pertama adalah remaja laki laki yang memiliki rambut merah keemasan, yang kedua remaja laki laki berambut pirang, dan yang terakhir adalah perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Naruto-senpai dan Sinra-senpai" Tanya remaja berambut pirang.

"Kita akan mulai dari latihan fisik mu terlebih dahulu mulai dari Push up 200x,sit up 200x dan berlari mengelilingi training groun sebanyak 20x" ujar Naruto sedangkan Tsubaki hanya bisa menghela nafas.  
"Tapi apa itu tidak kebanyakan Naruto-senpai" Tanya Saji.

"Jika protes aku akan menambahnya menjadi push up 400x,sit up 400x dan berlari mengelilingi training Ground 40x" ujar Naruto yang membuat Saji untuk menengguk ludahnya dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang Naruto perintahkan.

2 jam kemudian….

"Hosh… hosh…. Hosh…. Akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Saji sambil terbaring di training ground.

"Baiklah, mungkin kurasa sudah cukup sampai hari ini dan besok kita latihan lagi aku yang akan melatih ketahanan fisik mu jadi kau persiapkan diri mu baik baik" ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan sebotol minuman kearah Saji sedangkan Tsubaki hanya menghela nafas karena mungkin besok adalah hari yang panjang.

"Ha'I Naruto-senpai" Ucap Saji sambil menangkap botol yang berisi minuman itu.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar, karena aku sedang ada sedikit urusan, dan aku janji pada mu Tsubaki-chan aku tidak akan pulang terlambat" ucap Naruto sambil menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan bulu bulu gagak yang berjatuhan.

**XxXNaruto DxD : Shirayuki No NarutoXxX**

Kini Naruto berdiri di atas puncak pohon sedang melihat beberapa iblis yang ia kenal sedang memasuki kedalam gereja yang tidak terpakai. Naruto pun terbang menuju gereja itu dengan sayap iblisnya. Naruto pun berdiri di atas gereja tak terawat itu lalu mengamati dareah sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera masuk kedalam gereja itu" guman Naruto sambil meloncat turun dari atap gereja. Saat berada di depan pintu ia melihat bekas pintu di dobrak dan juga ia melihat beberapa Exorcist yang sedang bertarung dengan dua iblis dari peeragenya Rias. Naruto pun masuk kedalam gereja.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang kerepotan dan di mana Rias" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya senpai, aku tidak tahu dimana Rias-Bochou " ujar perempuan berambut perak pendek.

"Baiklah akan ku bantu kalian" ujar Naruto sambil merapal handseal lalu berucap.

**[****Sensatsu Suisho****]**

Tiba tiba sebuah jarum berjumlah seribu mengarah kearah Exorcist yang berada di depanya dan di iringi triakan teriakan Exorcist itu. sedagkan pemuda berambut pirang pucat sedang bertarung dengan seorang pendeta.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membantu teman mu yang sedang bertarung dengan pendeta gila itu, dan sisanya serahkan pada ku" ucap Naruto pada perempuan berambut perak itu. perempuan berambut perak itu hanya menggangguk lalu menyusul temannya yang sedang bertarung dengan pendeta gila. Sedangkan Naruto masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah.

Saat berada di sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan persembahan. Naruto melihat tiga orang berbeda gender. Yang pertama seorang remaja laki laki berambut coklat, yang kedua remaja perempuan berambut hitam di punggungnya ada sepasang sayap gagak, dan yang terakhir seorang remaja perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang di rantai sedangkan wajahnya pucat pasi. Naruto pun segera membuat Handseal lalu berucap.

**[****Sensatsu Suisho****]**

Sebuah jarum langsung mengarah kearah perempuan malaikat jatuh yang sedang tertawa riang itu. jarum itu tepat mengarah kearah titik yang menyebabkan orang mati suri. Naruto un melihat sasarannya sudah pingsan pun menghampiri perempuan itu. sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan terkejut karena kecepatan Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai" ujar pemuda beruambut coklat itu dengan nada terkejut.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bawa gadis itu pada Rias" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan dua buah cincin kearah pemuda bersurai coklat. Saat Naruto akan mengangkat tubuh malaikat jatuh itu tiba tiba ia di kagetkan oleh suara dari seorang perempuan berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang persembahan bawah tanah itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan tubuh malaikat jatuh itu Naruto-kun" Tanya perempuan berambut merah.

"Oh soal ini, karena ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya sebelum aku bunuh, dan sebaiknya kau segera melatihnya Rias karena white one sudah berkeliaran" ujar Naruto dengan nada datar namun pelan di akhir kalimatnya lalu menghilang menjadi serpihan es, rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto itu langsung menegang walau hanya samar samar namun ia tahu apa yang di bicarakan Naruto, walau suara itu hanya terdengar samar samar. Sedangkan Rias hanya bisa diam dan mengamati peerage barunya yang sedang menurunkan tubuh seorang perempuan biarawati yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat itu. tak berselang lama datanglah anggota peerage Rias yang lain.

"Bochou tolong Reingkarnasi Asia menjadi anggota peerage Bochou" ujar Issei sambil bersujud di hadapan Rias. Rias pun yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas namun ia tahu mungkin ada gunanya merengkarnasi biarawati itu menjadi iblis.

**=Di dekat danau=**

Kini Naruto tiba di tepi danau di pinggiran kota Kuoh ia meliha seorang pria paruh baya yang ia sangat kenali sedang memancing, Naruto pun memutuskan menghampirinya sambil memapah tubuh malaikat jatuh itu.

"Oi Azazel ini ku bawakan anggota mu yang berkhianat itu" ujar Naruto sedangkan Azazel hanya menengok kearah belakang.

"Apa dia masih hidup dan jika dia mati untuk apa kau bawa kemari Naruto" Tanya Azazel.

"Dia masih hidup, dia hanya pingsan saja, dan untuk menginterogasinya karena menurut perkiraan kuu pasti ada yang menyuruhnya " jawab Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuh malaikat jatuh itu di tanah.

"Benar juga kau Naruto, mungkin masih ada yang masih berkhianat jadi kita tinggal mempersiapkan kalau ada yang memberontak dari fraksi ku, dan jika aku mendapat informasi lain darinya akan aku beri tahu kau Naruto" jawab Azazel sambil menatap bulan purnama dari tepi danau.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh gegabah Azazel, sebelum kau dapat bukti yang nyata di depan matamu atau sebuah rekaman kau tidak akan bisa menghukum mereka" ujar Naruto memperingati Azazel.

"Benar sekali kau Naruto, aku tinggal mencari bukti nyata dan mungkin dia juga tak akan cukup untuk menjelaskan pada mereka" ujar Azazel sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Azazel karena aku takut terkena marah akibat pulang terlambat" ujar Naruto sambil mengepakan iblisnya.

Naruto kini berada di depan pintu apartementnya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu saat ia memasuki apartementnya di dalam ruangan itu gelap gulita. Naruto pun mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu, saat Naruto menemukan saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu ia pun segera menghidupkan lampu. Saat Naruto membalikan badanya kearah sofa karena ia merasa sedikit merinding. Naruto menemukan kekasihnya sedang duduk di sofa itu dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Jadi mengapa Naruto-kun pulang terlambat, padahal tadi berkata hanya pergi sebentar" ujar Tsubaki dengan nada menyeramkan di sertai rambut hitamnya melambai lambai membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

"A-Ano ta-tadi a-aku sedang pergi dan lupa sekarang jam berapa" ujar Naruto dengan nada tergagap.

"Sebaiknya Narutoo-kun jujur atau….." ucap Tsubaki sambil menggantung kalimatnya sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Oooooohhhhhh tiiiiidddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Teriakan memilukan Naruto menggema dengan keras dan memecah keheningan malam itu.

**_T.B.C_**

Maaf kalau chapter ini jelek. Soalnya saya agak sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang terus menerus bertambah dan juga harus bolak balik ke warnet karena harus mengeprint tugas akibat Kurikulum 2013. Jadi agak sulit meluangkan waktu untuk menulis karena tugas menumpuk dan juga karena aku juga harus mencari tempat untuk PKL. Jadi saya mohon maaf akibat keterlambatan saya untuk mengupdate Fic ini. Dan saya harus rela bergadang dan juga tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan fic dan juga tugas sekolah yang sangat sangat menumpuk ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya minna

RnR please

RnR please

**Awan YK Out….**


End file.
